Absence Makes the Flesh Grow Harder
by Kitty Bandit
Summary: Allen and Lavi haven't been together in weeks, missions and paperwork keeping them apart. When they finally find time to meet up alone, Allen shows Lavi just how much he missed the redhead.


Lavi's lips lingered longer than they should have, a soft whine growing in the back of his throat. He would have kept kissing Allen forever if his partner hadn't pulled away first, hands cupping Lavi's cheeks.

"Later, Lavi. I have to go," Allen said, smiling up at the redhead softly. They were tucked away at the end of a corridor, having met in the hallway not two minutes ago. Lavi had pulled Allen away from his tasks, desperate for contact. They had both been so busy the past two weeks, and had barely seen each other. The lack of alone time and intimacy was getting to the redhead more than Allen.

"But Al—"

"Shh, later. I promise."

Lavi's hands reached up to Allen's neck, pulling him closer with a gentle but insistent touch. "One more kiss," he said, meeting their lips again. Allen smiled into the kiss, his hands slipping around Lavi as they continued to stay out of sight in the alcove. Lavi pushed him to the wall, his hips straining against Allen's.

Allen could feel how aroused his lover was even with their few fleeting touches. Reluctantly, he pushed the redhead back and tried to get control of his libido before Lavi overrode his senses. "I'm sorry, Lavi. I can't right now."

"Allleeeen," Lavi whined, his voice hitting that annoying falsetto that always made Allen sigh. "It's been weeks now. I miss you."

"I know," Allen replied, exhaustion heavy in his voice. "Trust me, I know. But I'll be done with my work soon, then we can play."

Lavi's grin threatened to crack his face in two with how wide it grew. "Promise?"

Allen stood up on his tip-toes to plant another kiss Lavi's wet lips. "Tonight. My room."

"What time?" Lavi asked, leaning into Allen once more. He pressed his face into his neck, breathing in the scent clinging to Allen's white locks.

"Later. Maybe 10:00?"

"I'm holding you to your word, Mr. Walker," Lavi purred into his ear.

Allen chuckled, pushing the redhead back to give him space. He grinned up at Lavi. "Trust me — you won't be disappointed."

"I'm counting on it," Lavi replied, leaning in for one more brief kiss.

When Allen finally pulled away, he slipped back into the hallway and away from their hiding place. "10:00. Remember."

"Like I'd forget," Lavi said with a roll of his eye.

Allen playfully stuck out his tongue at Lavi as he walked away, disappearing around the corner. Lavi sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

He could make it to 10:00 PM.

xXxXxXx

The corridors were dark by the time Lavi escaped from his duties in the library, and there were only a few more minutes until his meeting with Allen. He couldn't help the near skip in his step as he headed towards his secret lover's room. He could already feel his heart racing in his chest, his pulse quickening at the thought of what awaited him. He had missed Allen so bad over the past few weeks that he was up for anything his little Beansprout was willing to dish out.

When he reached Allen's door, he knocked three times and waited none too patiently for an answer. He shifted his weight from one foot to the other, fingers tugging at the hem of his shirt. Seconds passed, more than he had expected, and just as he was about to knock again, the door opened swiftly and a hand grabbed the front of his shirt, tugging him inside with a rough insistence.

Before Lavi could even let out a cry of indignation, the door shut behind him and Allen's lips were on his. The redhead melted back against the wall as Allen pressed up against him, hands roughly pulling at his clothes and body.

When Lavi managed to free his lips, Allen moved to his neck, unperturbed. "Ah!" he gasped when teeth grazed over his skin. "Al, you're a little — Ah! — A little excited tonight."

"And you're not?" Allen asked, already pulling Lavi's shirt off.

Everything moved so fast that the redhead wasn't even sure he could catch his breath. "I didn't realize you were this wound up." Allen had seemed more composed that Lavi was earlier in the day. He hadn't expected Allen to be so… ravenous.

Once Lavi was stripped of his shirt, Allen grabbed his wrist and pulled him to the bed.

With a quick tug, Lavi fell against the mattress. Before he knew it, Allen was on top of him, legs straddling his hips and pinning him against the sheets. Allen's shirt was off in seconds, and once his chest was bare, his hands went to the front of Lavi's pants, undoing the buttons and zipper with deft hands.

The redhead groaned, Allen's rough touches setting his skin on fire. "A-Allen," he stuttered, overwhelmed. "I—"

Allen cut him off, his mouth covering Lavi's in a heated kiss. He pressed his lover against the mattress, Allen's lithe form heavy with lust. When he finally pulled away long enough to speak, his words were breathy and hungry. "I need you, Lavi." He moved to kiss down the redhead's neck, sloppy and wet. "I've waited too long."

The weight of Allen's desire seeped into Lavi, twisting his stomach into a pleasant knot and making his skin burn with want. His hands slid up into Allen's hair, tightening in the white locks as he sucked on Lavi's neck.

"I need you, too," Lavi replied, a sharp gasp leaving his lips as Allen bit too hard on his shoulder. Lavi's fingernails dug into Allen's back, his hips grinding up against his partner's. He could tell Allen wasn't about to let up any time soon. Their secret sex life had taken a back seat for their other responsibilities for weeks now. He wasn't surprised that their first time alone in what felt like forever would be this rough, this needy. Even so, Lavi couldn't help but feel overwhelmed.

Allen sat up with those words, looking down at Lavi with sharp silver eyes. Lifting his hips he grabbed Lavi's undone pants and pulled them down over his hips, stripping the redhead of the rest of his clothing. As Allen shucked off his pants as well, Lavi watched with barely contained arousal. Allen's dick was already rock hard and they hadn't been in each other's company more than five minutes.

Crawling back into the disheveled bed, Allen grabbed Lavi's wrist and pulled him into a sitting position. "Sit back on your feet, and spread your legs," he commanded, his silver eyes raking over Lavi's naked form.

Lavi did as told, an excited tremble rippling through his body. Allen's hands slid over his thighs as the muscles strained in their new position. He sat back on his feet, his body spread out before Allen as if he were a buffet. Allen bit his lip as a smile crept up on his face. He reached over to the corner of the bed, just behind Lavi and next to his pillow. He pulled out a jar of lubricant and uncorked the top.

Allen held the jar out to Lavi, a sly look in his eyes. "Will you get yourself ready for me?" he asked, staring up at Lavi with a hungry gaze.

Lavi was torn between bringing up a smart comment and prostrating himself even further for Allen. It was hard to say no when Allen was so controlling. It felt like they were playing a game, and Lavi couldn't say he didn't like it. It was easy to let Allen take the wheel, steer this ship wherever he wanted. At this point, he would let Allen do whatever he wanted as long as he would _just fucking touch him_.

Without a word, Lavi took a breath and dipped his fingers into the tub, coating them in the lubricant. He reached around behind himself, tipping back to find the right angle. When his digits found his own puckered hole, he fingered himself, slowly prepping. A soft gasp moved past his lips, his green eye focusing on Allen's excited gaze.

Moving forward, Allen kissed Lavi. His teeth dug into the redhead's bottom lip, pulling it as he drew away once more. Lavi groaned, his stomach curling into a delicious knot of desire. Allen slid his fingers over Lavi's chest, teasing him as Lavi pushed the first finger inside.

Allen's silver eyes drifted lower. "Mm, maybe I should help you out with that?" he asked, sliding his finger up the underside of Lavi's hard dick.

The redhead wanted to comment, but a moan strangled it in his throat before the words could form. Fingering himself as Allen teased him was too much. He stuck in a second finger and groaned.

Allen smiled, leaning down and taking the redhead's hardness into his mouth. His lips and tongue slid over the velvety length, sucking him in deep. Allen moaned as he took all of the redhead into his mouth and throat, his fingernails scraping against the sheets as he fought to keep from jerking himself off at the same time.

Lavi twisted his fingers inside himself, his legs burning from the strain of keeping in his position. He watched Allen's head bob back and forth below, his entire body trembling with desire. "Ahh… God, Al. You're gonna make me— Nnn." He took a breath in a vain attempt to calm his hot blood. "You're gonna make me cum if you're not careful."

Allen made a noise that sounded like a laugh, but Lavi couldn't tell with his dick in his mouth. Even with his warning, Allen didn't stop working over him with his tongue. In fact, it only made him move faster — his cheeks and hair brushing against Lavi's inner thighs. The redhead's breath became erratic and he stopped moving his fingers in himself as the sensations became too much for him to continue. "I— I mean it, Al. I'm gonna…" He trailed off, the shaking in his thighs twice as pronounced as before.

And then he felt it — the unraveling of the tension in his guts, the flash of heat over his body, and the release. Lavi spilled himself into Allen's mouth, a deep, guttural moan echoing off the walls of the room. He couldn't keep his hips still. They twitched as he came, bucking once hard into Allen's mouth and nearly choking his partner for it.

When Lavi was finished, Allen sat up wiping at his mouth and coughing to clear his throat. Lavi had the good grace to look mortified. "Are you ok, Al?"

Allen didn't reply with words. Instead, he grabbed Lavi and pulled him close, kissing him hard. The salty taste on his lips invaded Lavi's mouth. Allen slid his hand to the back of the redhead's neck, keeping their lips locked until he was satisfied with their kiss.

Lavi moaned into Allen's mouth, a deep shiver of satisfaction curling through his body. Removing his fingers from himself, he grabbed hold of Allen and pulled him closer. They both knelt on the bed, the springs groaning under their combined weight.

Allen tugged Lavi off the bed and towards the door of his bedroom. For a split second, Lavi thought Allen was going to drag them both outside into the hallway, naked and aroused for all to see, but that thought was quickly dashed away when Allen pushed Lavi face first into the door. Allen slid up behind the redhead, hands roaming over his hips and ass as he pressed himself against Lavi's backside.

"I'm going to fuck you against this door and I want you to be as loud as you can," Allen said, licking the back of Lavi's neck as he continued to let his hands wander over the redhead's naked body.

Lavi's hands splayed against the wooden door, his breath hitching in his throat at Allen's words. Another wave of arousal washed through him, and he could feel himself beginning to grow hard once more. He nodded, unable to reply verbally, then pressed his forehead against the rough wood grain of the door.

Without waiting, Allen pressed himself into Lavi. The redhead let out a strangled moan at the full feeling. Allen's dick was so much more than his own fingers — and his secret lover knew just how to move to hit him in the perfect spot every time. Even on the first thrust, he had Lavi's toes and fingers curling in ecstasy. "Ahh, Allen…"

Allen gripped Lavi's hips, fingernails digging into his tender flesh as he pushed in and out of the redhead with abandon. Usually he would start things off slowly, working up to a faster pace. But tonight, all he wanted was to pound into Lavi and not stop until his knees were jelly and he collapsed from exhaustion. He hadn't wanted anyone as badly as he wanted Lavi right then — desire and lust took over his mind, pushing him to be more forceful and demanding than ever before.

"Louder, Lavi. I want to hear you _moan_ ," Allen growled, pumping harder into his lover.

Lavi cried out, his fingernails scraping down the door as Allen fucked him harder. It felt so good. "A-Al… Don't stop… Nnnn…" He jutted his hips back, meeting each of Allen's thrusts. Each movement left Lavi breathless, his moans and cries punctuated with every solid thrust into him. Allen moved faster, harder, and Lavi felt himself grow hard once more. His right hand inched down to grab himself, adding to the overwhelming sensations assaulting his body all at once.

Allen noticed Lavi jerking himself off and grinned, his hips never stopping. "Cum for me, Lavi. Cum again or I won't stop fucking you."

Lavi groaned loudly at the threat, if he could really call it that. The redhead wouldn't mind drawing out their coitus further, but he doubted he could last much longer as it was. His cock was already dripping precum and with Allen pounding his ass like he was, he knew the end was drawing near. Lavi slid calloused fingers over himself with a practiced grip, as he had many times before. The redhead could feel that same coiled tension in his stomach that he always did as his body slowly built itself up for another orgasm.

Allen felt the tightness in Lavi's body, and he leaned his forehead against Lavi's shoulders as continued to thrust into him. He panted from the exertion, feeling himself grow closer to the cusp of orgasm. The only thing holding him back was his determination to make Lavi cum again before he finished himself off. And God, it was so hard to not just let loose and cum right then. Lavi's ass was _so_ tight and hot — he barely held himself together.

Allen gave Lavi another couple of rough thrusts, earning him the sound of Lavi's moans at each go of it. "Come on, baby. Cum for me."

That was all Lavi could handle. His hips jerked forward as he spilled himself past his fingers, splattering hot, white cum on the back of Allen's door. Lavi came with a muffled cry, biting the knuckles of his free hand.

Lavi's rigid movements and cries were all Allen needed to know his lover came. He let go of his inhibitions then, fucking Lavi harder still, hips thrusting with abandon into the redhead. "Nnn, Lavi…" Allen groaned into the back of his neck as he came hard into his ass, hands clenching his hips in a bruising grip.

When he finally spilled the last of himself into him, Allen pulled out of Lavi and turned him around. Hands wrapping around the redhead's neck, Allen brought their lips together into a crushing kiss.

Lavi let out a surprised, if not tired, noise, but melted into Allen's kiss with ease. When Allen broke off their contact, he slipped his hand over Lavi's cheeks. Silver eyes bore into Lavi's lone green one and a smile spread over Allen's face.

"That was perfect, Lavi," Allen said, stroking the redhead's cheeks with a gentle caress. " _You_ were perfect." He leaned in to kiss him once more, fingers slipping up into his red hair.

"Mmm," Lavi mumbled into the kiss, melting all over again at Allen's touches. When they pulled away again, he grinned down at Allen. "That was some pretty enthusiastic work there, Beansprout. What got you so excited?"

At the nickname, Allen's eyes narrowed. He reached out and pinched one of Lavi's nipples, making the redhead cry out in surprise. "My name is Allen," he said automatically. " And forgive me for wanting to have fun with you after our time apart."

Lavi rolled his eye and smiled, rubbing his sore nipple. "You know I didn't mean it like that. I liked it, y'know. I wouldn't mind you taking over like that all the time."

Allen sighed, and waved off Lavi's suggestion, even if he secretly cheered at the thought of pinning Lavi to the wall more often. "It's exhausting. Come on, now. Snuggle me. I'm tired." He tugged on Lavi's wrist, dragging him back to the disheveled and dirty bed.

"You don't need to tell me twice," Lavi replied, following after Allen with a smile.


End file.
